


1d25days - day 10 - #OhNoLiam!

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Hurt Liam, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of 1d25days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>“Come on,” Louis said. “Go Christmas carolling with us. It will be fun!”<br/>That should have been Liam’s first clue, Louis was suggesting it.<br/>The second clue was that it was supposed to be fun, the third that Liam actually agreed to it; all a recipe for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25days - day 10 - #OhNoLiam!

**Author's Note:**

> 1d25days day 10 Tumblr challenge, ficlet in 500 words
> 
> Prompts was : “Come on,” ________ said. “Go Christmas carolling with us. It will be fun!”
> 
> Line had to be used in fic

“Come on,” Louis said. “Go Christmas carolling with us. It will be fun!”

That should have been Liam’s first clue, Louis was suggesting it.

The second clue was that it was supposed to be fun, the third that Liam actually agreed to it; all a recipe for disaster. 

If Paul had been there he would have vetoed the idea from the moment Louis opened his mouth. Paddy would have said something but he was off doing his own thing. Five years later and Liam still hadn’t learned his lesson, which was why he had said yes.

Which was also why he was sat in A&E with his arm in a temporary sling, waiting for an x-ray.

“I’m so sorry Li!” Louis wailed for the fifth time in twenty minutes.

Liam sighed and kept his eyes focused on the very interesting poster advising patients that antibiotics didn’t work on colds; he knew if he looked at Louis he would cave and Louis needed to know he was a little pissed. “I know Lou.” He replied for the fifth time in twenty minutes. He kept looking at the poster, “Just, should have known something would go wrong.” He sighed again.

It had started so innocently, Louis came round with a bundle of Christmas Carols and directions to meet up with the choir that they were to be singing with. Liam bundled himself up in his coat and scarf and they set off down the road. 

Then they came across a group of kids who were making a slide on the pavement. “That’s a bit dangerous, innit?” Liam frowned as he watched one of the kids run up and slide down the ice.

Louis looked around the street, “Nah, it’s not outside any houses, safe enough.”

Liam didn’t look convinced and he definitely wasn’t sure about Louis running up to show the group ‘how it was done’. When Louis jogged back up to Liam his eyes were shining and his cheeks were flushed. “That was ace!” Louis panted as shouts of ‘thanks mister!’ came from behind him; apparently Louis had made it smoother which, it seemed, was a good thing.

“That wasn’t very safe.”Liam retorted.

Louis screwed his nose up and waved Liam’s comment off, “Aw stop it, have some fun!” He looked at Liam’s watch, “Come on, we’re going to be late.” And led the way to the meeting point.

Joining the choir for the evening did turn out to be fun; they sang some of the more traditional carols and added an interesting twist to some others. Liam even let himself be talked into a solo.

One the way back, they took the same route and were too busy laughing to notice the slide until Liam was falling backwards.

Which led to them sitting in A&E rather than the pub they had talked about.

“I’m really sorry Liam.” Louis said for the sixth time.

“I know Lou.” Liam replied for the sixth time.

“Can I draw on your cast?” 

Liam sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA - Please don't make slides on pavements, they are dangerous!


End file.
